


like planets [fanart]

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fanart for swan queen supernova ii: protostar challenge





	like planets [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/gifts), [reagancrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reagancrew/gifts).



> thank you so much to the amazing supernova mods for organizing yet another successful event - and this time with a reverse bang as well! y'all are amazing and deserve so much appreciation for your hard work.
> 
> and thank you to warriorsq22 and reagancrew for drawing inspiration from this to breathe life into new stories! you are both so talented and i'm so glad we got to work together <3 everyone should go read + review their work asap

 

 

"now we're like planets, holding to each other

from a great distance.

[...] now we're hundreds of miles apart,

our short arms keep us lonely,

no one hears what's in my head.

[...] it's march, even the birds

don't know what to do with themselves."

\- anne michaels ([x](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/993534-now-we-re-like-planets-holding-to-each-other-from-a))


End file.
